Feelings Long Forgotten
by StalkerDex
Summary: [Gorillaz] When the Gorillaz split up every member is trying to cope with their sadness in their own way. But what happens when Murdoc and 2D find themselves together again? Murdoc2D story
1. Memories

Feelings Long Forgotten

Chapter One: Memories

The house was dark and silent, nothing stirred in the eternal night. The quiet blanketed each and every room as if there had never been life on the premises. That is, sparing the music room. Within this unique room one could hear the light breathing of a thin young man.

His shallow breaths caused his chest to rise and fall slightly. His spiky blue hair shot out in all different directions. His long fingers were stretched across the keys of a piano, motionless. Of all of these features, however, the one that stood out the most was his deep and hollow black eyes. Those open windows that could allow another to see into the world inside of him.

Normally, when you peered through these windows you would see a man with the heart and soul of a naïve and innocent boy. Someone so filled with ignorance to the world that the joy couldn't help but radiate from his young body. At this moment, however, these windows revealed images of a soul caught in the middle of the perfect storm, and rain from it's utter chaos poured out as sorrowful tears.

This normally bubbly and joyful man was crying because he was lonely. Cut off entirely from the world. Ever since the Gorillaz split up he was lost, utterly lost. He'd always been a rather lonely person, but it didn't bother him in previous years because he had never had the luxury of friendship. But now that he had lost it, he longed for that which he had previously owned.

On this night he sat quietly, haunted by the memories of the heated and small body of a pretty asian axe princess curled into his lap with a book, the memories of a big huge black man's deep and booming voice gently trying to get him to eat, the memories of his closest friend's mismatched eyes clouding with tears the day he knew he'd never see Stu-pot again. These were the memories he loved, hated, feared and coveted above all. These were the memories of the best years of his life. Unfortunately, memories is all they were.

-----------------------------------------

Mudoc layed silently in his Winnebago beside a beautiful young woman who's name he couldn't remember. He could never remember the name to go with the lovely face who's life he was probably ruining for good to gain a night of pleasure. Sometimes he felt regret for doing such things, sometimes he longed for just a little bit of romance. There was always someone who came to mind when he had these thoughts, but he pushed that person away before he could even begin to identify just who it was he was yearning for.

He was smoking a cigarette and holding his nameless lovely in his arms as he fell into deep thought. It seemed as though time was standing still. It always seemed like it was still. Like he was stuck in the same situation over and over again. Life had just become a big bore to him ever since the band had fallen to pieces. It made his heart ache, and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, his heart was empty. He missed his band mates desperately. Especially that dullard 2D.

Murdoc had been absent mindedly running his fingers along his mistress's arm and she began to stir in her sleep.

"Mmmmm…Murdoc?" she muttered groggily.

"Wot love?" He questioned as he instinctively pulled her closer to his chest.

"Are you okay?"

He quickly turned his head and met her huge brown eyes, and for a moment, she thought he was going to cry, but his eyes quickly flashed back to normal before they could spill.

"No, Crystal, I'm not okay."

He had remembered her name…

-----------------------------------------

"Russel, what we going to do today?" Noodle questioned as she tugged at the drummer's sleeve.

The big black man gazed down at his self proclaimed child. My how much she had grown in the past few years. She was beginning to take the form of a young woman, and even though her ever growing maturity made Russel proud, it also worried him. She was his whole world, the light that shined to him through the darkness, and he simply couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt by a boy, or anything, for that matter.

"I'm not sure Hon, what did ya have in mind?"

"I want to go see 2D-San," she blurted. She hadn't meant to say it, but she did, and the shocked look on Russel's face made her desperately want to take it back. She couldn't help herself though. She missed him and Murdoc so much. I mean, that band being together was everything she'd ever depended on…it was the family she longed to have, and now it was all broken, and that broke her.

"I dunno Noodle…" Russel began.

"Please?" she interrupted, "It was only Murdoc and you who got into fight, and I'm sure Murdoc won't be with 2D. And I know 2D would love visit…he would be so happy, and…"

"Woah, waoh der girl! Slow down! A'ight, we can go and see D, but I've got to track 'im down first, cuz I don't know where he's stayin' these days, so you'll have to be patient with me. It could be a couple of weeks before we see him."

"That's fine!" Noodle clapped her hands and jumped up and down, obviously satisfied with his reply, and then started off for her room.

_What'r you getting yourself into Russ…_he thought as he watched his lovely flower bound towards her room.


	2. Meetings

"Hello, Stupot!" a voice rang out from behind the blue haired vocalist. He quickly turned around to see who it was that was beckoning him. It was Gena, an old friend of his from his previous years in Crawley.

"OY! 'Ello der Gena! 'Ow 'ave you been love?" He smiled as he took the petite woman into his thin, long arms. She pressed herself shyly against his chest and blushed.

"I've been good…how 'ave you been?"

2D's smile faded for a second but he made sure to replace it before Gena could see anything. She did notice however, and she also noticed his new smile was rather forced.

"I've been okay…" he said rather softly.

"You miss the band, don't you?"

He looked at her and nodded his head gently in the affirmative. She looked at him sympathetically and she reached out to his face to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"It'll be okay Stu."

He looked back up at her and suddenly the air seemed to change between them as he looked out of the window of the supermarket he was standing in.

"Cor Blimey! Isn't dat Murdoc's winne?" he cried a little too loudly for the rest of the shoppers. He didn't notice their disapproving looks, though, because he was too busy running out of the store to admire the Winnebago parked along side the curb.

"Stu! Wait!" Gena criend as she ran after 2D.

He paid no attention to her and continued on his way to the Winnebago. Once he reached it he began frantically knocking on the door of it. He heard no noise from the inside, though. No angry shuffling, no cursing, and no broken beer bottles being smashed around. The normal clatter of Murdoc trying to get to the door was silent.

2D sighed as he sat down on the curb and allowed a frustrated tear to fall onto his cheek before he heard a familiar voice…

"What'r ye doin' face ache? Tryin' to break down the door of my winne?"

2D turned around to see Murdoc standing behind him with a handful of groceries.

He expected Murdoc to be angry with him for trying to ruin his precious Winnebago, but his face was warm and accepting of the situation.

"MURDOC!" 2D exclaimed in his childish manner and he ran to him and hugged him.

This caused Murdoc's friendly manner to shift for the worst as his groceries fell on the ground.

"Get the hell offa me!" he yelled as he pushed 2D off and began to collect his bags. 2D paid no attention to his aggressive manner and began to cry happily.

"I'm so glad to see ya, Muds! I've been so lonely!"

"Ye…haven't we all, but ye don't 'ave to knock a guy over!" he replied, still angry.

"I'm sorry Murdoc…I jes'…aw…I'm jus' so 'appy!"

Murdoc looked up at his ecstatic friend and was about to crack a smile before his image got the better of him. Besides, he had noticed a young lovely standing around watching the scene and he didn't want to look like a fag in front of her.

"Oh, Murdoc, dis is me friend Gena…Gena, dis is Murdoc."

"'ello Murdoc," she offered quietly as he took her hand to shake it.

"'ello there Gena…you're quite beautiful you know," Murdoc smiled as he kissed her hand.

This frustrated 2D. He was quite sure why, it just did, and so he touched Murdoc's arm and was about to ask him if he wanted to go and get some tea when they heard the Winnebago's engine start up.

"What in the hell?" Murdoc yelled.

Suddenly, the Winnebago took off. Murdoc started to chase it down when he tripped over a little kid and fell to the ground. He watched the Winnebago rush off before his very eyes. HIS Winnebago…his home, his life! It was just speeding away from him.

"HEY! GIT BACK HERE YOU….oi…ferget it…" he sighed as he turned around to see the brat that tripped him.

"YOU! WATCH WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!"

The little girl's mother grabbed her arm and glared at Murdoc before pulling her child away with her.

Murdoc stood up and walked back over to his friend, er, bandmate and sighed.

"Great, now I have no where to go."

"Ye could stay wif me?" 2D offered in his innocent, childlike manner, sounding as if nothing bad had ever even happened.

"Stay with you? HA! That'll be the day…" he rambled a few curses before Gena spoke.

"Why don't you? I mean, you have no where to go and…"

"Have you ever spent more than an hour with that pansy!"

"Yes…" she replied irritated.

"Well then, ya know why I'd rather not!"

"Why not, obviously he missed you, besides, perhaps you guys could get the band going again?"

Murdoc was about to open is mouth and say something smart ass when he considered what she said. Get the band back together…that wasn't a bad idea. It was, after all, what he had been longing for for the past three years or so. Ever since that awful day when….

"Alright, alright, I'll stay with Faceache…under one condition."

They both looked at Murdoc, bewildered.

"You 'ave to go on a date with me, love," he smirked as an evil, green toothed grin took over his face.

She rolled her eyes, but replied with a reluctant fine.

"YAY!" 2D cried as he hopped up and down. He couldn't explain why this thrilled him so much, but it most definitely did.

---------------------------------------

"Russel sat at his computer screen on the internet. He was on one of those "find people" websites trying to locate 2D, but every single website required a membership.

"Goddammit!" he yelled as he got, yet another, site telling him it would cost 30 dollars a month just to find his friend.

Russel sighed as he thought of how disappointed Noodle would be if he couldn't find her friend. She would be shattered, and he just couldn't allow that to happen. Besides, a part of him wanted to see him again. And, surprisingly, a part of him wanted to find Murdoc as well. Although, he knew that if he found him they'd just pick up where they'd left off on their fight. That was what had broken up the band in the first place. Russel sat back in his chair as he began to replay the whole scene in his head…

_"Listen Muds, I'm jes worried about ya, dat's all!"_

_"Well, don't be ya tub of useless lard!" Murdoc viciously spat out to Russel._

_"Why don't ya jus' tell me what's eatin' ya dog?"_

_"Jesus Russel, don't ye know when to stop? I don't want to talk about it!"_

_Russel had been worried about his friend for weeks now, he had been acting strangely. He had been trudging around kong, heavily drunk and never addressing anyone about anything. Ok, normal enough, but what REALLY got Russel, was how gentle he had been being with 2D, despite his drunken state. Not that this was a bad thing, it was just starting to creep him out that's all. He was wondering if perhaps, he was sick or something. He'd read somewhere that when people are terminally ill they start to change the way they treat the people around them, and that was really all that was worrying Russel._

_"Ok..fine…but…"_

_"But what!"_

_"I mean…are you sick or something?"_

_"Sick? NO! God Russ, just let it drop!"_

_"Well if nothing's wrong then WHY are you getting so goddamn defensive?" he yelled._

_Russel snapped out of his trance as he remembered that shocking reply Murdoc had given him. The reply that turned his world upside down, the reply that shattered his hopes and dreams, the reply that caused him to leave. Was it shame that made him leave, or was it the agony of never being cared for the way he cared that chased him away. He supposed he would never know…not unless he found him._

He pulled his body close to the computer screen and began to type quickly…he had to find 2D, before it was too late.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

Murdoc and 2D sat side by side on his blue couch watching the television. 2D was completely infatuated with the zombie program displayed before his eyes, but Murdoc's mind was else where. His thoughts straight back to where they were in the Winnebago as Crystal laid peacefully in his arms. The image of his unknown lover's shadow flashing through his mind. Who was this person he cared so deeply for? Why didn't he know who it was? I mean, if it was someone worth caring for, why wouldn't his heart allow him to see? Why wouldn't they…

"Oy, Murdoc! I've an idear!" 2D suddenly exclaimed as he turned his attention away from the TV.

"Goddammit, do ye 'ave ta yell?" Murdoc growled as he massaged his aching temples.

"Oh…sorry. I wus jus' wonderin' if you'd like ta have a sort of sleep over?"

"What?"

"Ya know…the two of us. We could sleep out in the living room together…sort of like when Noodle has her li'l friends over, ya know? Oh, it'll be great! We'll 'ave popcorn an'…"

"D…I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well…I mean…because…men don't have sleep overs."

"Sure they do…erm….well…ok…so wot? I haven't seen you in so long…I jes' want ta spend some time wit ya before you go and hunt down your Winne."

Murdoc felt the overwhelming urge to knock some sense into 2D, but something stopped him and before he knew it his mouth was taking over…

"Alright, alright. Go on then and make some popcorn."

2D smiled and ran to the kitchen. Murdoc sighed as he watched the childish singer rush around making popcorn and gathering snacks for their "sleep over". _This has to be the ultimate low…_he thought as the idea of sleeping with 2D settled into his head. He got off of the couch and scratched the back of his neck absent mindedly.

"So, would ye like me to git some blankets an' pillows fer us?"

"No no no…don' worry about it! I've got a tent I will get out fer us! Jus' make sure the popcorn don't burn…I'll be right back!" 2D chirped before running off toward his room.

Murdoc sighed and made his way to the kitchen to stand by the microwave, guarding the popcorn as 2D had requested. How did that Dullard do it? How did he always manage to crack a smile through Murdoc's relentlessly horrid moods. Why did he always come running back to him? What was it about that brain dead singer that constantly had Murdoc's mind running in circles? I mean, no matter how much he cursed him, beat him, screamed at him, or messed around with his head, the melodic zombie always seemed to love him just the same….unlike anyone else in the whole world. As Murdoc sent himself deeper and deeper into thought 2D came out of his room and began to set up their sleeping quarters for the night.

-----------------------------------------

Russel sighed as he finally gave up on the internet. He got out of his computer chair and headed to the kitchen to get some orange juice. This was making to be a horrible week. If he didn't find 2D soon Noodle would be crushed. The thought of her Asian slanted eyes watering at the news of never seeing 2D or Murdoc again kept pushing itself back into his head. He just couldn't allow that to happen, however, for tonight, he had to get some rest. He had to go and grocery store and shop the next day, which was the equivalent of a long day at the mall to a female for Russel. He looked forward to grocery days, they were the high light of every week actually.

A smile spread over Russel's face as he began to dream of pickles and hams…

----------------------------------------------

2D was nestled up under his blanket with only his head popping out. This struck Murdoc as utterly adorable in a childish sort of way. He smiled slightly before he could even realize what he was doing.

"Why you smilin' Muds?"

"No reason, now go to sleep you Face ache!"

"Aw, Muds…why you bein' so mean ta me? Come on…we haven't even talked for years…aren't ya gonna tell me wot ya been up to?" 2D questioned as his eyes looked innocently at Murdoc.

As Murdoc stared at 2D he began to revisit the night of the fight…that was the exact look in his eyes when Murdoc informed him of his leave…

_"But Murdoc…why must you leave? Can't ya jus' work it out wif Russ…?"_

_"No." Murdoc replied flatly._

_"But…but what if I never see ya again?"_

_"Well that's jus' the way it is then, isn't it Stu?"_

_2D had been taken aback by Murdoc calling him by his name. Stu? Why hadn't he called him dullard, or brainache? Why did he call him Stu?_

_Murdoc noticed the questioning look in his eye and sighed._

_"I will miss you D…I really will…" he sighed before he walked out of 2D's room, allowing a single tear to fall from his red eye before wiping it away forcefully and leaving his life behind._

_"Murdoc? Helloooooooooo?" 2D giggled._

"Oh, er…sorry…em…why don't ye tell me what you've been up to?" He replied uninterested.

"Ok…well…I've been working at a piano shop and…"

As 2D went on Murdoc found himself drifting into a deep sleep. His dreams took him to his Winnebago bed, where he peacefully laid. His eyes were upon a picture of a Kylie Minogue he had posted on his ceiling when suddenly, the shadow of his love blocked his view. Their distant face hovering over his body, the feel of their fingers running over his lips and whispering softly to him.

"Who are you?" Murdoc whimpered gently.

"Why, it's me Murdoc, don't ye recognize me when ye see me?" the familiar voice replied.

"What…what are you…"

Suddenly Murdoc jerked awake from his sleep to see 2D beside him.

"Are you ok…I mean…you were askin' me who I was an'…"

"That was you who answered me…?"

"Well, yea…er…I fink…um…"

Murdoc felt a sick feeling wash over him as he realized who his secret lover was….

_I guess old habits die hard…_ he thought as he looked at 2D's confused eyes.


	4. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

"Oh…this is delicious!" Russel exclaimed as he tasted a sample of some crumb cake in the sweets isle in Costco Wholesale.

"Well, Sir. If you just head on over to isle twelve you'll find yourself a nice big box full of these tasty li'l treats," the beautiful sample woman replied.

"Hmmm…perhaps you could show me to them?" Russel questioned in a flirtatious manner.

She blushed, "Well, I'm not really supposed to leave here, but…"

She came from around her sample cart and her petite body leaned slightly on her right leg.

"…I could make an exception."

Russel smiled and followed her toward the sweets.

"So, THIS is isle twelve," he said, in a stupid attempt to sound cute.

The Sample girl smiled and laughed at his pathetic joke, because she found him rather attractive.

"So, here you are," she said as she gave him a box of his tasty pastry treats.

"Yes, here I am…" He replied as he gazed into her eyes.

She blushed and began to shift uncomfortably.

"Can I have your phone number?" he blurted.

She giggled and brushed her light brown hair out of her face before pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling her name and number on it.

"Thank you…" he looked at the paper, "…Nanci."

"You're welcome…"

"Russel."

"Russel," she repeated, sounding amused.

He gazed at her for a moment…she was his dream girl. Cute, funny, and a fellow pastry lover. What more could he ask for?

"Well…I have to get back to my cart, I can't keep my adoring Pastry fans waiting."

"Of course not."

She smiled and walked away, catching glances of Russel before tending to her next sample customer.

_This could be the begging of something special…_he thought.

--------------------------------------------

2D stirred in his sleep. It was already the afternoon, but Murdoc hadn't made a move from his sleeping space. He had been staring at the blue haired zombie as he slept. Thoughts racing through his head. He had been reliving a moment of his life after the Gorillaz had broken up, the moment that caused him to forget what the entire fight Russel and he had had in the first place, the fight that made him forget who his true love was…

_"Git outta my way!" Murdoc cried as a huge black man stared at him._

_His name was Tyrique…he had been a big gang name back in LA for a long time. You see, Murdoc found himself smack in the middle of the Ghettos of LA since the band had split. He was hoping to get away from his life, to get away from the fight, to get away from that feeling…that stomach dropping, heart wrenching feeling, every time he looked into 2D's eyes. Somehow, though, sunny California just didn't seem to shine the way it used to when he had been there in previous years. Now he was stuck in a rough spot with some gang members he had mouthed off to in a bar, and he found himself wishing he could take it all back, desperately wishing._

_"Nah nah, nah…you don't git off dat easy my little British friend…" Tyrique mocked._

_"Don't you poke fun at me…you don't know jus' wot yer messin' with!"_

_"Oh really…" Tyrique spat as he leaned close to Murdoc face and slightly whispered, "And just what AM I getting myself into, eh?"_

_Murdoc backed away from his beer filled breath and attempted to run before he grabbed his arm and stopped him. Before Murdoc could fight back he found himself flat on his back in a puddle of water._

_"What a sticky situation yer in now?" Tyrique mocked._

_"Yeah, sticky…" Murdoc growled at him._

_"As they say, you should ALWAYS avoid a dark and silent alley in LA, ya never know just what's around the corner."_

_As Tyrique finished saying this his gang followers came from around the corner and approached Murdoc._

_"I'm not afraid a you!"_

_"Shutup!" Tyrique yelled as he kicked him in the stomach. This was the signal for the ritual beatings to begin._

_Murdoc could feel the wind being knocked out of him and the energy slowly draining as the relentless blows to his body continued. Before long, Murdoc felt a thud on the back of his head and everything went black._

"Oi…Murdoc?" 2D whispered as he opened his eyes slightly.

Murdoc looked down at 2D and smiled at him slightly.

"'S about time ya woke up, Dullard. I've been quite bored."

"Oh…sorry Muds…I've jus' been so tired. I didn't get no sleep las' night."

"'S ok."

Murdoc was smoking a cigarette and had an air of carelessness about him as always. 2D stared at him curiously. Something was different about him. Why was he being so nice? I mean, he hadn't been PERFECTLY nice, but nonetheless, he was being rather generous.

"Murdoc, are you ok?" 2D asked naively.

"I'm fine, Stu."

There it was again! He called him "Stu"! What was going on? 2D just couldn't understand it. He was laying there, staring at him wide eyed, before Murdoc noticed the shocked look on his face. The familiar shocked look. The look from that night.

"Muds…" 2D continued.

"Shhhh…."

"But…"

"Look it, D…I've jus' been thinkin', that's all."

"About what…?"

"Well…ok, let me tell you about what I did after we broke up for starters…"

2D listened intently as Murdoc explained the beating he experienced in LA.

"Wow…that's sounds horrid."

"It was, but, the thing is, when I hit my head, it gave me a serious concussion. I couldn't even remember why the band had split up!"

"So, why are you tellin' me this?"

"Because…because I remembered…last night."

"What made ya remember?"

"You," He replied.

2D was extremely discomforted by his reply. It wasn't the reply that disturbed him as much as the way he said it. He said it as though…as though he were…naw…no way…

"Wot do ya mean?

"I mean…when I looked at your eyes…and when you were talking to me when I was sleeping…I remembered."

"Oh…well…ok."

Murdoc sat there and looked at him as the fight with Russel flooded through his head yet again.

_"Well if nothing's wrong then WHY are you getting so goddamn defensive?" Russel yelled._

_"It's 2D, Russ…ok…I can't git him offa my goddamn mind…he's always with me…he makes my body ache, my palms get sweaty, my stomach jumps every time he speaks to me…Jesus Christ Russ!"_

_Russel just stood there looking at him in amazement._

_"..I…I'm in love with him…"_


	5. Stormy Souls

Noodle sat in her room, fiddling with her guitar. She wasn't really paying attention to what it was she was playing on the guitar because her thoughts were elsewhere. In her mind, images of 2D, Murdoc, and Russel were bouncing around. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she thought of her dearest friends and what they might be doing now. How was 2D…was he ok? He was always so unstable, like a child, and he needed someone to take care of him. She hoped he had someone. Someone who could love him…

--------------------------------------

2D sat awkwardly in his chair in front of the kitchen table. He was staring at Murdoc intently as he slurped up his cereal loudly. Murdoc didn't even notice 2D's eyes scanning him over. What was wrong with him? Why had he called him Stu-pot? Why had he sounded so…so loving toward him whenever replying to his ridiculous questions. Normally he would have slapped him across the face and screamed at him, but he answered his questions with patience and care. As 2D entertained these questions over and over again Murdoc had thoughts of his own squandering around in his mind.

What would 2D do if I told him? He thought. How would he react? Would he hate me, or would he love me back? Oh…this is ridiculous…it could never happen between us. It just couldn't. But still…a part of me wonders…

Suddenly, Murdoc met 2D's eyes, who uncomfortably shifted at the realization that Murdoc had caught him staring.

"Wot're ya starin' at then, Muppet?"

"N-nofing…sorry…I won't do it again…"

Murdoc felt a pang in his stomach.

"Sorry…I didn't mean ta snap at ya."

2D's shocked reaction to this was almost funny. His eyes widened and he slightly lost balance on his chair before catching himself.

"Wot was that all about then, D?"

"I, I, uh…nofing…eh….nofing at all."

2D fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably in his chair and struggled to find a subject to talk about before giving into the awkward silence.

"Well…I should probably go and hunt down my Winnebago then, shouldn't I?

"Yer leavin'?" 2D questioned, a disappointed tone taking over.

"Don't whine at me!"

"Sorry…"

"No, I'm not leavin' unless I find it…then I jus', I jus' 'ave ta git outta here."

"Why?"

"Because."

2D knew better than to push Murdoc, but he still felt the overwhelming curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do you not want to see me then?"

"No…well…partly."

2D looked down at his feet, hurt.

Murdoc hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, and felt a twinge of regret pulling at his heart.

"Well, wot I mean is…I just can't be around you cos, cos it makes me remember things…an'…"  
"It makes me remember things too…"

"Like wot?"

Suddenly, a memory hit 2D like a blow to the head…

"_I will miss you D…I really will…" Murdoc sighed before he walked out of 2D's room._

_2D felt his stomach fall to the floor as he watched Murdoc walk out of his life for good. He waited for Murdoc to be out of sight before collapsing to the floor and burying his face into his hands. The tears began to flow out uncontrollably, and the sobs shook his entire body violently._

_"Why…why must you leave………" He cried out to no one in particular. "Can't you see it?" he continued, "Don't you know it? The way I feel about you…the way I need you all of the time….god…why can't you just see me?" he sobbed some more._

_"Murdoc Niccals, I love you…but I know you could never feel it for me as well…so now I've let you get away…" 2D whispered in the direction his deranged bassist had disappeared into._

_"Like…like…Nothing."_

"No, really, D…Like what?"

"DON'T PUSH ME MUDS!" 2D yelled suddenly.

Murdoc couldn't even think of the words to say as Stu continued to yell.

"JEEZ…YOU FINK YOU C'N JUS' PUSH ME AROUND LIKE I'M NOT EVEN A PERSON, LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF ROBOT, AN'…AN'….I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT, OK…YOU DON'T EVEN 'AVE ANY IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH!"

Murdoc hadn't the foggiest what set 2D off, but he was so shocked by his sudden and uncharacteristic outburst that he just sat there in stunned silence. Suddenly 2D shrank back and hid his face.

"Oh…I'm sorry…please don't hit me…please…please…." he whined.

Before 2D could get away from him Murdoc grabbed him, but not angrily. 2D cried out before he realized he was gently being rocked back and forth in the bassists strong arms.

"Shhhh…I'm not going to hurt you…"

2D rested his head against Murdoc's chest and felt a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He continued to sob, partly out of regret for yelling at Murdoc, and partly out of frustrated confusion from trying to decipher his mixture of feelings toward this horrible, yet loving Satanist from Stoke-On-Trent. His tears were falling on Murdoc's grey shirt as he held him near and brushed his fingers through 2D's blue hair. 2D felt his fingers pushing against the back of his head and instinctively lifted his head up to meet Murdoc's eyes. They sat there for a moment in awkward silence, allowing one another's eyes to see into each others. Seeing into each other's souls. Staring through their windows at the consensual storms rocking their emotions about. They sat this way for hours, alone together, seeing each other for who they really were.

-------------------------------------

Russel and Nanci were sitting together at a small Diner in down town Crawley. He had been thinking of his dream girl ever since they met that morning, and called her immediately when he got home to go out to lunch with him and Noodle. Noodle had gone off to the bathroom and they were sitting alone together.

"So, I've told you my story, now you have to tell me yours," Nanci giggled.

"Oh, well, there's not much to say…"

"Sure there is…"

"Well…I'm in a, well, was in a band."

"I know who you are, Russel Hobbes. The Gorillaz. What happened?"

"Well…to make a long story short…our bassist decided he was gay and it sort of broke everything up," Russel stated, uncomfortably.

"Oh…" she said, regretting having asked the question.

Suddenly, Noodle came back to the table.

"Hungry…" she whined. Their food still hadn't come and the young Asian girl was growing restless.

"It'll be here soon, just…"

Suddenly, they heard some gun shots and Russel tossed his two girls under the table and turned around to see the Winnebago outside of the window. However, Murdoc wasn't behind the wheel.

"Holy shit!" Russel yelled as he saw…

"Paula!" he yelled as he ran out of the restaurant to her.

"Russel? Oh shit…get out of here!"

"Where did you get the winne?"

"None of yer…"

Russel grabbed the front of her shirt and glared into her eyes, a flicker of Del seemed to appear in front of her face.

"I……Crawley…close to the Supermarket….Murdoc was there…"

Russel stared at her for a moment before tossing her aside.

"Noodle, Nans, come on…we have a Satanist to track down!" he yelled behind him.


	6. Giving In

yes, it is a short chapter, but I've been getting so much positive feedback that I decided to write another chapter before I went to bed! Let me know what you think, and thank you very much for reading my story. I appreciate it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw…this is useless, I'm never gonna git my Winnebago back…" Murdoc sighed as he walked along side 2D.

"Well, let's just ask one more person."

"Ferget it, D," Murdoc replied forcefully enough to let him know he meant business.

The odd pair had been walking around the streets of Crawley for hours just hoping to run into someone who may haven seen the Winnebago. It was beginning to get dark out and Murdoc was far past beginning to get cranky.

"Well, then wot do ya want to do then?"

"Go home."

"Aw, c'mon…we may as well go an' do somefing while we're out?"

Murdoc just continued to walk and stare at his feet.

"Oy, I 'ave an idea," 2D persisted, "Let's go, c'mon, follow me."

The sun was just barely peeking out from the mountains surrounding them as 2D pulled Murdoc by his hand toward a patch of woods.

"'EY…I'm not goin' in…"

Before Murdoc could finish protesting he found himself in front of a small stream.

"Ain't it beautiful?" 2D questioned as Murdoc stared. They were alone in the woods, not a single person in sight. All they could hear were the sounds of nature passing them by, and for a moment, it felt as if they were the only two people left in the world…which meant, for a moment, that nobody cared about them. This was a relief to Murdoc, and 2D could see it on his face.

"See…I know how ta make ya smile," 2D chirped, not realizing the impact his words had on the Satanist.

"You do…you really do…" He mused, as he realized no one else in the whole world really knew just quite how to do that.

"So how long are we going to avoid this?" 2D questioned suddenly.

"Wot?"

"This…this tension…wot is it Muds…I mean…is it me?"

Murdoc stared at 2D for a few minutes.

"No, it's not you."

"Then who is it? WHAT is it?"

"Nothing..ferget it."

2D looked down at his feet.

"Well, if you'd jus'…"

"I said DROP IT!" Murdoc growled.

2D just continued to fidget and whimper to himself before Murdoc could feel that overpowering urge to hit him rising in his chest.

"Jesus CHRIST! What's the matter with you?WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE? WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUS' LEAVE ME ALONE? YOU'RE SO PATHETIC YOU…"

Murdoc continued to shout as he jumped onto 2D and started laying some hard punches on him. 2D threw his arms up in front of his face and cried out desperately for help. Murdoc didn't stop however, he just continued to pound on him. As he hit 2D, however, emotions began to stir uncontrollably, and before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face and his yells began to simmer down to whimpers.

"I…I…Why can't you…just…let…it drop…"

And it was at that moment that their eyes met, yet again. Only this time, there was no time for awkward silence. 2D had already pressed his soft, velvety lips against Murdoc's. It didn't even take a second for Murdoc to respond with a desperate and needy kiss back. This was it…there were no words spoken, the kiss they were sharing was telling one another everything they needed to know. It was telling each other that they loved each other, that nothing in this world was going to stop this feeling, so they might as well give in. And give in they did. They gave into the temptation, the steady rocking of each other's hips, the gentle sighs escaping Murdoc's lips at the desperate touches from 2D's fingertips, and the desperate moans vibrating out of 2D's melodic voice box…they gave into everything, they gave into each other, and the more they gave in, the more they wanted to stay in. Eventually, they were lying together in the grass beside the stream, drenched with sweat and aching from head to toe…had they really just shared that together? Had they really just gone all the way?

"So wot now?" 2D asked as he panted heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly as he laid beside Murdoc in the grass.

Murdoc just looked at him, struggling to find the right answer before simply kissing 2D gently and replying…

"I don't know."


	7. You don't really suppose, do you?

"God, this winne sucks for driving!" Russel cried as he headed toward the supermarket where Paula had recalled seeing Murdoc.

"Would you like me to drive, then?" Nancie asked.

"No, that's ok, Darling. I've got it…" Russel smiled at her.

Noodle looked from one to the other and giggled.

"Heehhee…….."

She had been sitting at the table in the back with a magazine full of pictures of pop stars. She wasn't really into pop, but there was an article about 2D in it that she liked to read. She had always been rather fond of 2D, and kept that magazine from years ago just in case he went away for a while. She never would've imagined this long, but anyhow, she had been wise to save the magazine. She had read the article over and over again. It was full of Murdoc's curses at 2D and Stu's general blankess. She loved it. It reminded her of home.

"I can't wait to see you, 2D San…" she whispered to a picture of him before closing the magazine and looking back up. The winnebago had stopped, they had arrived at the store. It was quite late, so Noodle was surprised to see it open. Just as Russel was about to get out of the Winnebago, she saw a spiky blue head inside of the store, examining something.

"RUSSEL, RUSSEL! IT'S 2D! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" She hopped up and down as she pointed.

2D was blankly staring at a magazine and turning the pages, not really paying attention to what was inside. Murdoc had decided he needed to get some food before they went back to the house because 2D had no food. They ate it all during their sleep over. His stomach was still in knots from the intimate experience before, and he kept reliving it over and over again inside of his head.

He kept looking up from his magazine to see where Murdoc was, but still, he was off somewhere finding something to eat. He sighed as he continued to wonder. What was to become of them now? Were they a couple? Did Murdoc love him, or was it just them being lonely and wanting a bit of physical contact. He was hoping it was more than that, but with Murdoc, he never knew. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Murdoc, and it was starting to scare him. The thought of needing someone so much…it frightened him to no end.

"2D SAN!" He heard a cry from behind him.

He turned around just in time to catch the young Japanese girl leaping into his arms.

"Oy…Noodle…issat you?" He questioned as tears began to nag at his eyes.

"2D! 2D! I MISS YOU!" She cried as she nestled into his chest.

"Oh, I missed you too love….I missed you too…" This was it, the tears were pouring out again. He didn't like crying so much, but he couldn't help it…there was just so much going on.

"D?" Russel questioned.

2D looked much different to him now. Not really in an aging sort of way, it was just that he looked so nervous, more nervous then usual.

"Hi Russel!" He reached out his free arm and embraced the drummer.

"Hey, D…God, look at you!"

"Oh….haha…" he let out between sobs.

"Well, wot's goin' on 'ere then?" Murdoc questioned as he came up behind the reunited friends.

They all turned to look at Murdoc as 2D violently wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Murdoc again.

"Yo, Muds. Wussup?" Russel questioned as he held out his arms to offer Murdoc a hug. Everyone tensed up and waited to see what Murdoc's reaction would be. He didn't hug him, but he DID shake Russel's hand, as a friendly gesture.

"So, we cool then?" Russel pressed.

"yeah…yeah, we're good…" Murdoc muttered. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Murdoc had his face to the ground and, nobody saw it, but tears were nagging at the backs of Murdoc's eyes just as much as 2D's. The difference was, he had more pride than D, and it wouldn't allow him to cry over such things.

"Hi…" a female's voice offered, unsure amidst the mess.

"Oh! Haha…guys, this is my girlfriend, Nanci!" Russel smiled as he proudly showed the group his girl.

"Oh.. 'ello Nanci!" 2D smiled as he shook her hand.

Murdoc just nodded his head in acknowledgement and looked back to the floor.

That girl looked very familiar…he just couldn't place it.

-------------------------------------------later at 2D's house-------------------------------------

2D was all smiley and talkative as he prepared a meal of EasyMac for everyone. Everyone was laughing and smiling and having a generally good time in the kitchen. That is, except for Murdoc. He was off, alone on the couch having a beer and staring at the tv, uninterested. He was trying to sort things out as well as 2D. His mind raced over the moments over and over again. The gentle breaths from 2D against his neck…the soft lips, the alluring moans, the feel of the friction between their bodies. Nothing between them, nothing but fear. That was it…he was afraid. He was afraid of everything…loving him, losing him, keeping him, needing him…

Russel noticed Murdoc sitting off alone in the corner and came over to sit with him

"You okay man?"

"Yes, wot do ya think?" Murdoc growled, obviously not welcoming Russel's company. Russel ignored his tone and continued to press his limits.

"Well…it's just dat I've noticed you and D…ye, neither of ya seem quite right…"

"Time changes people."

"Did you say anything to him?" Russel questioned out of the blue.

Murdoc looked at him, blank.

"About, you….yer feelings, ya know?"

"Yes, I know what you mean!"

"Well…?"

"Well…."

"Come on Muds…did ya tell him or not?"

"Not really…well, sort of…" Murdoc sighed as he looked at the beer bottle in his hands.

"What do ya mean 'sort of'?"

"I mean…I didn't really _say_ it…I sort of…showed him."

"What?" Russel questioned.

Murdoc leaned in to whisper into Russel's ear; he had noticed 2D stealing glances at them.

"we…we slept together…about ten minutes before you showed up.

"WHAT?" Russel yelled, causing everyone in the kitchen to look at the pair.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. 2D had stopped cooking and was staring.

Russel lowered his voice to a whispered and leaned toward Murdoc.

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Well…I mean, I didn't start it…he just…I was hitting him, and then he jus', he jus' kissed me and…I dunno, my body jus' turned on…I was awakened by his touch I suppose…"

"Jesus Muds…you know D isn't able to decide things like that! He probably sensed YOUR sexual tension and did what he thought YOU wanted. You shoulda said no…ya know he didn't really MEAN to do that…"

"No he didn't…he…he.."

"He what?"

Murdoc silenced.

"You don't really think that…"

"Jus' go away please…" Murdoc sighed as he choked back the tears.

Russel started to walk away before Murdoc stopped him again…

"Who had my Winne, by the way?" he questioned as he managed to ignore the pit in his stomach and the tears dying to pour out.

"Paula."

Murdoc sat there, stunned. That BITCH! He though as he looked back down at his bottle, visibly upset.

---------------------------------------

Nanci was standing in 2D's back yard, cell phone in hand.

"Yes, we've found them…shall we put the plan into action?"

"_Tomorrow, at sun down…I'll be there…"_ someone's voice responded from the other line.


	8. Something in the air

Author's note I just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to read my little story, haha…I never really thought anyone would even look at it. Anyway, Thanks for the constructive criticism to one of my readers. It's some good advice, Murdoc is a bit out of character in some parts, but it's difficult. I'm trying to capture how I think he would react if he was in love with 2D, I mean, he couldn't be completely horrible to him all of the time if he found himself needing him or loving him, so I'm trying my best to keep him his horrid and evil self, while also trying to find a soft spot….hopefully I capture what I'm trying to a little better in this chapter. Again, thanks for reading, and the criticism is appreciated, helps me to grow as an author. ----STALKERDEX

---------------------------------------------Back to the story-------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was over and everyone was lying in front of the tv, stuffed to the brim and exhausted, as eating tends to do. Russel, of course, had hogged most of the food. The tv was emulating, yet again, the glow of one of 2D's cheesy zombie movies. Basking in this glow, Murdoc found himself staring at 2D. His spiky blue hair still messed up from the experiences before. He was glued to the tv, looking as innocent as any child. This bothered Murdoc…the innocence of it all. The naïve and childish look upon his face. How could he not be confused, or worried the way he was? How could he just be sitting there, staring at the tv as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm ready to catch some Z's…" Russel yawned as he stretched himself across the floor.

"Yes, yes…I'm quite tired," 2D agreed.

"Where do you want us all to sleep?" Nanci questioned, desperate to get away from the poorly made zombie marathon.

"Erm, well…I have a spare bedroom you and Russ c'n share, and, uh…I c'n set up a bed in the music room for Noodle, and eh…I'll sleep on the couch and Murdoc c'n 'ave my room, I s'ppose."

2D was looking around, eagerly trying to please everyone with comfortable sleeping quarters.

"A'ight, that sounds nice…" Russel smiled as he looked to his bedding mate.

She smiled back playfully and began to walk toward the extra bedroom. Russel followed before signaling his excitement at Murdoc and 2D. 2D just smiled and put his hand on Noodle's shoulder to lead her to the music room. Murdoc grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, taking a drag from his cigarette.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright there, Noodle girl, this is where you'll sleep t'night, is that ok?"

"Yes, 2D san, this is nice…" she agreed as she scoped out her room for the night. 2D looked at her, silently observing how big she had gotten. She was starting to resemble a woman. This made him smile, watching her grow. He had always thought of her as his own, in a way, seeing as he probably would never have a daughter of his own. These feelings toward her were surprisingly mature for 2D, but this was the Stu-pot that no one else ever got to see. Beneath the painkillers, the broken smile, the empty eyes and the innocent looks there really was a person. A human being with feelings and emotions just like everyone else, it was just that he never really cared enough to show them to anyone. Lately, though, emotions were beginning to take over.

"2D…you ok? Seem different?" Noodle questioned.

"Don' you worry 'bout it girl, jus' git some sleep…here's some blankets…there ya go…" 2D rambled as he tucked his little friend in.

"Now you jus' get a good night's sleep an' in the mornin' we'll talk, ok?"

"Ok…" she smiled as she wiggled under the covers. 2D pulled them up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight."

"G'night Noodle."

2D scratched the back of his head unsure and then left the room to find Murdoc in the living room, still smoking his cigarette.

"So, er…I'll set up my room fer ya if ya want?"

Murdoc looked up at him, obviously disturbed.

"Sorry…I didn't know you were thinkin'…I'll come back…" 2D began to mutter nervously.

Murdoc just stared at him.

"You know…we could, erm, share the bed if you'd like?" 2D questioned suddenly, still rolling his fingers around with each other.

"Wot?" Was all Murdoc could manage.

"Shhhh….let's not yell…Noodle is sleepin' an'…"

Murdoc just stood up and grabbed 2D's arm, leading him to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him hurriedly and turned to 2D. He sat there, nervously twitching before the Satanist.

"Wot's wrong with you? Why don't ye seem upset or anything?" he pressed.

"Wot do ya mean?"

"I mean…we…goddammit D…wot do I mean? Wot do ye think?"

2D winced back, hoping Murdoc wouldn't hit him.

"It's not that I'm not upset….I jus'…you wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand? Wot do ya mean by that? Wotever…let's just go to sleep…ferget it."

2D fiddled with his hands some more and watched as Murdoc removed his shoes and shirt, leaving his jeans fitting loosely at his hips. This struck 2D as very attractive, and he struggled not to show the longing on his face. But still, he couldn't help but look over the muscle movement in Murdoc's back as he leaned over to pull the covers up.

"Wot're ye starin' at, Face ache?"

"I, uh…nofin."

Murdoc rolled his eyes and plopped into the bed.

"Well, are ya gonna lay down then?"

"Er…uh…yes."

2D walked over to his side of the bed and sheepishly began to remove his shoes and shirt as well. Murdoc was staring at him, he could feel it. Those cold, mismatched eyes were looking him over. He couldn't stand it. Was Murdoc judging his body? Did he find him to be repulsive? Did he like it? What was he thinking? 2D felt his cheeks get hot as he turned around and crawled under the covers, inches away from Murdoc. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Murdoc?" 2D questioned.

"Wot…" he replied, dull and uninterested in whatever the singer had to say.

"Do you love me?"

Murdoc was taken aback by the question. Why did he ask that? What was wrong with him? What would he say? Murdoc found his mouth getting ahead of him as his brain tried to sort things out.

"No."

2D looked down, defeated.

"You don't?"

_Yes, I do, D…of course I do…_

"No, I don't. Drop it."

_Why? Why not Murdoc?_

"Ok…"

_God, what's wrong with me? Why can't I just tell that dullard?_

_The rest of the night was silent as everyone drifted off into restless dreams. Something in the air was warning them, something was telling them to escape while they could, but from what?_


	9. I want the truth from you

2D awoke in the morning to Murdoc's face beside him. He gazed intently upon the Satanist, wondering if he had meant what he'd said the night before. Did he really not love him? Did he just have sex with him to hurt him? To mess with his head? Was this his new way to destroy 2D? To screw him hollow and then tell him it was meaningless? 2D felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. _Oh, no…here comes the crying again…will this storm ever stop?_

As 2D gazed intently upon Murdoc he heard a faint noise from the front room. He got up to investigate with care as not to disturb Murdoc. He tiptoed to down his stairs to the living room to find Russel, Nanci and Noodle already awake and making breakfast.

"Ah…I woulda made breakfas' for ye," 2D offered as he scratched the back of his lovely blue head.

"Naw, don' worry 'bout it. 'Sides, you let us all stay here and all, the least we can do is prepare a proper meal for ya," Russel insisted.

2D smiled and sat down at the table.

"Nanci, why don' you take Noodle outside to water the grass for D?" Russel asked as he winked at her, letting her know that he wanted time alone to talk with 2D.

"Sure thing, Russ, Baby…" she cooed as she took Noodle outside.

2D stared at Russel, bracing himself for whatever lecture he was about to receive.

"So, how are ya D?"

"I'm ok…tanks."

Russel looked him over and D responded by shifting uncomfortably.

"What's goin' on wit you and Muds?"

2D just looked at the ground, guilty.

"You don' have ta be ashamed, D…I understand."

2D lifted his head to look at the drummer, skeptical at first, but then decided he was trust worthy. He knew Russel would never judge him.

"Well…it's jus' that…well…we…I thought that he loved me…an'…"

"Why?"

"Well, becos…he…he was bein' so nice ta me…and I figured it was cos he missed me at first, but then he kept lookin' me in the eye, for a really long time Russ, not just glances, and he wasn't hurting me as much as usual, an' he was answerin' me questions…an'…an'…"

"But, D…you know how he is…"

"I know, but I thought…I thought that…"

"You know he does…"

"Wot?"

2D just sat there staring at him.

"Just because he don't say so straight to yer face doesn't mean he don't care for ya."

"Oh…I know…but last night I asked 'im and he said no…"

"He's just too full of himself to admit it."

"Wot makes you so sure?"

"Jus' trust me, D…he does."

2D silenced and went on to his own thoughts. Finally, he concluded…

"I believe you, but I need to hear it from him."

"Finality?"

"Yes, finality…" 2D went on, not honestly sure of what the word really meant.

Suddenly, Murdoc came trudging down the stairs, looking as if he had a horrible hangover, which, he probably did. It wouldn't matter anyway, because he was drowning it out with more beer. Russel rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to leave the two alone.

Murdoc came and sat in the chair across from 2D where Russel had previously been sitting. He rubbed his temples and went out of his way to act as if 2D weren't there. 2D just sat there, hands clasped in his lap, expectantly waiting.

"Wot do ya want, Dullard?" Murdoc sighed as he gave in to 2D's wait.

"The truth."

Murdoc looked up at him, irritated.

"About wot?"

"How ya feel…if you don't love me that's fine, but don't tell me that ya don' if ya do."

"Oh, shut UP!" He yelled, "I don't need this from you D! I really don't! Just because we fucked doesn't mean ANYTHING! You got it? I'm not gay! I'm not a goddamn faggot like you!"

Murdoc continued to yell at 2D and his head began to spin. _Gay? Am I really? Well…I must be if Murdoc says I am…and if I feel this way for him I must be…but…what about all of the girls before? _No…they never made his stomach sick the way Murdoc did, but was that a good thing? As 2D slipped off into pondering he heard the door open, and Russel and Noodle came inside…but something wasn't quite right.

"Holy SHIT!" Murdoc yelled as he saw Nanci and Paula behind them with a gun to Russel's head.

"I've been waiting for this a long time," Paula stated, eyeing Murdoc as she shifted her gun toward him.


	10. Breathe, Just Breathe

"Now, wait a minute, there…" Murdoc stammered as he backed up.

"SHUTUP! IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT YOU KNOW!" Paula shouted at him, shaking the gun threateningly.

And shut up he did as he listened to her reasoning.

"You see, Muds…it was only a matter of time before I paid you back, you rotten bastard! You see, I had planned on finding you somehow, but the Winnebago, it made it all too easy. I already knew where 2D lived, and I knew you'd go stay with him, Murdoc. I knew it. So I stole it from you while I planned out the rest of my revenge. I called up Nanci here, because she worked at Costco and I knew that's where Russel shopped on Fridays. I told her to make sure she went home with him, no matter what…"

Russel looked at Nanci, hurt, and she looked to the ground, thoroughly ashamed.

"…so now here we are, and you're at my mercy."

"But why?" Murdoc questioned, partly angry and partly terrified.

"The baby, Murdoc. The baby YOU left me with!" She shouted.

"Baby…?"

"Yes Murdoc…I told you, but you were so drunk…you sod…you were so drunk you didn't even care. You just said, 'Well, a good job I've done then'…and you blew me off. Me and your daughter, and NOW I'm going to blow YOU off…your head, that is…"

"But why bring everyone here?" Russel questioned.

"Because, I wanted you to know…to know what he did to me…to see how he ruined my whole FUCKING life! I want to kill all of you sodding bastards!" she screamed as she started to allow angry tears to flow from her eyes. "I wanted you to understand…to…to…" Before she could finish a single gun shot rang throughout the air.

"No!" Noodle yelled as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. Russel winced and looked up to see Murdoc standing there, untouched. He took this opportunity to tackle Paula. She didn't put up much of a fight, in fact, she just fell to the ground. It was at that moment everyone noticed the bleeding hole in the back of her head. Blood began to flow all over the floor. Russel stared in disbelief and look up to see Nanci, sobbing and holding a smoking gun. She had saved them…

"2D, 2D, 2D!" Noodle sobbed as she ran over to his limp body. Russel looked at Paula's gun to see it smoking, freshly fired as well. Two shots…they must have been fired at the same time.

"No, D…" Russel whispered as he ran over to 2D's bleeding and gasping body.

"Oh…oh it hurts…" he sobbed as he clenched his stomach. Noodle was grabbing onto him, pulling his shirt off and tearing it to shreds to tie around the wound. Russel knelt beside him as well and patted his arm. He looked up at Murdoc, who was stunned, and seemed to be trying to sort through what had happened. And then it hit him.

"STUPOT!" He cried as he pushed Russel out of the way. He began to grab at the thin singer desperately.

"Hang on, Stu…you'll be ok…you're gonna be fine…I promise you…oh god, not here…not now!" He cried out, surprising Russel and Noodle as well as himself. They just stood back, realizing Murdoc needed these last few moments to him and D, no one else.

2D just smiled at him weakly, trying to breath.

"M…M-murdoc…?"

"D…why? Why did you do that? You didn't 'ave ta jump in front of me…ya didn't 'ave ta take that bullet fer me….you Dullard…wot were you thinking?" he cried as tears, for once, began to pour out. Russel and Noodle just stared, amazed at the emotion their bassist was expressing.

"I…I 'ad to…I love you Murdoc…I do…and…I would rather see you live than watch you die."

"An' how do you think I feel? You think I want to watch you die? D…D! Answer me…don't…BREATH, D! GODDAMMIT, BREATH!" He shouted as 2D's eyes shut. A few more breaths were forced out of his chest before his body went limp. Everything just shut off. Murdoc just hugged his friend close to his chest and cried, for hours, letting it all out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------A few days later

Not many people came to the funeral. Just Crystal, Russel, Noodle, Nanci and Murdoc. It was a gloomy day out, but relatively quiet. The casket was being lowered into the ground, and everyone just stared, except for Noodle, who was crying uncontrollably. She was grasping a tissue close to her face and hugging herself. The one who was most reserved, however, was Murdoc. He just stood there, staring, seemingly emotionless. However, thoughts were present, and for once, they were clear. Clearer than they ever were.

_I know I never told you…but, that doesn't mean I didn't care, Stewart. You were my world, my everything. I was just too afraid to tell you. Afraid of being judged, and now you'll never know. Or will you? Are you in heaven or somewhere pleasant, hearing what I long to say? Do you know…do you know that…_

"I really do love you…" Murdoc whispered.

THE END.


End file.
